


Alvin's Moonlight Delight

by FanGuy2000



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mating, Smut, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGuy2000/pseuds/FanGuy2000
Summary: Theodore was cured of his curse, but he wasn't the only one cursed. And unfortunately for them, there was no cure for them. And on this full moon night they are exposed and things get steamy.





	Alvin's Moonlight Delight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please read the a/n at the end of the story and be sure to read & review. Please and Thank you. Now, Enjoy! ;)

Alvin groaned as he was so bored! He was stuck in the house this weekend with nothing to do. Dave, Simon, his ex-girlfriend Brittany and Jeannette had all gone to see his step - grandparents. He had refuse to go as he hated going there. It was drop dead boring, his grandmother pinched his cheeks a lot like he was a baby and talked as such. Everyone else found it funny but it really annoyed him greatly. Then, his grandfather did nothing but lecture him on how to be a man and get himself a wife. On top of that, they both snored so loud he couldn't sleep. Being there drove him crazy, so he refused to go and Dave let him as he was old enough to do so and more responsible now. He did tell him not to bother Theodore and Eleanor as they also stayed behind. Those two had a special event planned for today and Dave respected that - supported it even, so he let them stay behind And since Alvin was staying behind, he was in charge and told to look after the two and take care of the house, but not to disturb Theodore and Eleanor unless really necessary. Alvin had rolled his eyes at that. Of course he knew not to disturb them. Today they were taking the final step in their relationship and becoming man and woman. He'd never take that from them - at least no intentionally.

That didn't mean he wasn't jealous.

Brittany and Alvin had only had sex three times before she dumped him for another guy. She wasn't satisfied with his size - being a size queen as she was. He wasn't long enough and just a little under the thickness she wanted. Not being sexually satisfied put her in terrible moods, which she took out on everyone else - especially Alvin. So, to spare them her sexual temper, she ended things with him and found someone who could actually satisfy her. Alvin grumbled just remembering her explaining this to her. His heart still ached for her, causing a terrible pain in his chest.

Sighing, Alvin shook his head. "No need to dwell on hurtful memories," he tells himself and cuts the tv on. Hopefully, there was something on that would ease his mind and heart, satisfying him. He surfed through the channels looking for something good and entertaining to watch. Unfortunately, everything he saw bored him or he already seen it and didn't feel like watching it again. Growing frustrated, he was about to turn the tv off and go take a nap, when he turned the channel one last time. His eyes widen at what he saw, attention immediately caught.

"S-shit! You're really good at this!" The girl moaned as she was eaten out.

Her hand fisted the dark brown hair of the person going down on her as her body trembled. She let out low mews and moans as she was pleasured. To the side of her appeared another person with a 9-inch cock. He poked her in the lips and she smirked before giving his head a light kiss and licking her lips. He hissed softly, massaging her c-cup breast, flicking her nipple. She gasps and shudders, her legs tightening around the person eating her pussy.

Porn.

Alvin had flipped through the channels until he landed on porn. Uncensored porn. He didn't even know their tv had porn channels on it. His eyes were wide and he gulped as he watched transfixed. He knew that he should cut it off or turn the channel, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. It had been so long since he last got off and he couldn't take it anymore. Jerking off wasn't as pleasurable or enjoyable ever since he got with Brittany and she dumped him. It felt meaningless and hollow, but right now….he desperately needed to relieve himself or he'd go mad. His rock hard erection throbbed painful under his hoodie.

Alvin gulped. He looked around to make sure neither Theodore nor Eleanor were nowhere close to him and grabbed his dick. _"I need this,"_ he thought as he slowly started jerking himself off. He watched as the woman climaxed from being eaten out and the guy she was blowing feed her his cum, which she swallowed down eagerly and without hesitating. The two guys kiss above her as she catches her breath. The guy she blew reached for the other guys cock, slowly jerking him off and drawing a light hiss from him. The girl smiles below them and joins the fray.

She attacks guy 2's nipples as Guy 1 jerks him. He gasps and moans in pleasure, body trembling. Slowly, the girl kisses her way down guy 2's body, making sure to pay extract attention to his nipples and abs - bitting, licking, and sucking them. Guy 2 was left moaning and trembling under their attention. When the girl reached his cock, she gave the head a light kiss and blew on it. He gasped, hips jerking forward. She smiled up at him.

"You like that, daddy?" She asked. "You liked being jerked off while I play with your cock?"

She kissed the tip again and gave it a lick this time, before sucking on it slowly.

"F-uck! Yes! I love it, baby. You're both so good at this!" He moaned.

Guy 1 smirked and kissed guy 2 deeply. Both of them moaned into the kiss. The girl gave on last suck, before letting go with a pop. She licked her lips and lied back, tapping both guys left thigh. They broke their kiss breathlessly to look at her.

"How about we move on to the main course?" She asks slutry, spreading her lower lips.

Both guys smile eagerly and -

Alvin's right twitches as he hears the sound of soft footsteps heading downstairs and in his direction. Cursing silently, he quickly grabs the remote and flips it through several channels, stopping randomly on one. Luckily, it was showing a movie he seen before, liked and didn't mind watching again. He sighs in relief, relaxing and hiding his erection, pretending to have been watching the movie the whole time.

Eleanor came downstairs in her loose fitting nightgown and some shorts. Alvin saw her enter the kitchen out of the corner of his right eye. His eyes widen as he saw her plump bubble butt ass jiggle as she walked into the kitchen. He also saw the back of her lacy purple bra with green highlights. He gulped, his cock twitching under his hoodie. _"Theodore, you're one lucky bastard,"_ he thought enviously.

Eleanor opened the frig, bending over to get what she wanted and Alvin had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping out loud. He could see her ass clearly now and the outline of her panties through her shorts. He bit his knuckle and gripped the couch in a death grip as he tried to contain himself. It was surprisingly really hard for him to resist leaping over the couch, going into the kitchen and taking Eleanor's first time from Theodore. He was really tempted to do so. He wanted to. To take her and make her scream for him, to beg for him to fuck her harder. He wanted to make her his, Theodore be damned. Eleanor apparently got what she wanted and closed the frig. She had cake, cookies, juice, and three covered plates in her left arm. The stuff pushed up against the side of her breast making them pop out more. Alvin could see the outline of her nipples through her bra because of it.

He nearly broke.

 _"That's it! I need some air!"_ He thought frantically.

He hopped off the couch and put some shorts he had on early, despite that he hated wearing them. Taking a calming breath, he walked out the living room and to the front door.

"Alvin," Eleanor asked. "Where are you going?"

Alvin nearly froze. "Just getting some fresh air," he replies, turning slightly in her direction. "I'm not going out far, just to the steps."

"Oh, okay."

Eleanor turned and walked all the way back upstairs. Alvin watched as she walked up the steps, eyes transfixed on her jiggling ass. Shaking his head, he turned and walked out the door. Though, he didn't go to the steps. Instead, he leaned against the door trying to catch his breath and calm down.

 _"What the hell was that?"_ He wondered.

Meanwhile, Theodore was setting up the room to be romantic as possible. The lights were dimmed low and candles were lit in the window. Eleanor knocked on the door at that moment and he let her in, helping her with the food. Once they set everything up, Theodore kissed Eleanor deeply. Her toes curled and she smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Theodore's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. For two minutes, they stood there and kissed, enjoying each other's taste and company; until they needed to breathe. As they broke the kiss, they still held onto each other, staring into each other's eyes. They could see the love and devotion in each other's eyes.

"I love you, Eleanor," Theodore whispered.

"I love you to, Theodore," Eleanor whispered back.

The two kiss briefly, before separating.

"I should go get ready," Eleanor states.

"I should as well," Theodore agrees.

Eleanor smiles at him, kissing him on the cheek, before leaving the room. Theodore sighs happily, practically glowing. He hurries to get dressed.

Back with Alvin, he had moved from leaning against the house door to sitting on the steps and leaning against the railing as he stared into the sky. He was somewhat calm now, but his cock wasn't soft yet - it was half hard. He was confused by what had happened to him earlier. He never nearly lost control of himself like that. It was like his emotions and desires were pushed to their breaking points and everything had piled up all at once. If he hadn't gotten out of there, he would've done something that hurt both Theodore and Eleanor. And the bad part is that he didn't care, still doesn't. He just wanted her badly and he still did.

 _"What's going on with me?"_ He wondered. _"I usually only get like this when there's a full moon or close to one. Otherwise, it takes a lot to push me that far."_

Fun fact: Alvin was a werewolf. He was bitten by Theodore when he was turned by Mr. Talbot by accident. It was the one incident Simon wasn't there with them and Theodore didn't remember it, so he never said anything. Then, Theodore and Mr. Talbot fought and Theodore bit him back - reversing the curse. When that happened, Alvin had figured it applied to him as well. That he got off scott free. He was wrong. The next full moon, he had transformed and trashed someone's car and garage. The only reason he knew it was him was because he woke up in the destroyed garage and had some slow healing cuts on his arms and paws. He denied it of course, but two more instances of the same thing and a video recording convinced him. He didn't know how to handle it at first, but he learned over the years.

Alvin's eyes drift around as his mind wonders. He sees something out of the corner of his eyes and goes back to it. His eyes widen as he sees the full moon rising in all its glory as the sun began to set. _"N-no. It can't be. I would've remembered!"_ He thought frantically. Alvin quickly got up and ran back into the house, locking the door behind him. He grabbed his phone and quickly went to the moon cycle calendar. He nearly dropped it when he saw that not only was it a full moon, it was a blue super moon tonight. Despair and fear filled him.

 _"H-how?"_ He wondered as he fell to his knees, phone slipping from his paw, and stared ahead with wide eyes. _"How did I not know?"_

The moon wasn't even high in the sky, but Alvin already felt the effects. It was a super moon, he'd shift any minute now. _"I need to leave or hide somewhere,"_ he thought. _"I can't let Eleanor or Theodore find out."_ As he went to stand, a blindingly sharp pain ran up his spine, sending him back to his knees. Alvin gasps as he caught himself with his paws. _"It’s started,"_ he thought hopelessly. Another sharp pain had him hitting the floor as his arms buckled under him. Then, a third had him biting his lip to stop from screaming.

 _"Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream,"_ he repeatedly told himself.

While Alvin was going through his own hell, Theodore and Eleanor were just finishing up dinner and feeding each other dessert. The two were as happy as can be in each other's presence. Once they were done feeding each other, Theodore cleaned up their mess and went to take it downstairs. He put them in the kitchen and went back upstairs, never noticing his brother withering on the floor in pain in front of the couch. But Alvin noticed him, he heard him enter and leave. He couldn't hold on anymore. The pain was too much and Theodore's presence broke his concentration.

He cried out.

Theodore was half up the stairs when he heard Alvin scream. He screamed like he was being torn apart. The agony in his voice made Theodore freeze and jump.

"A-Alvin," he asked worriedly, rushing back downstairs.

Upstairs, Eleanor heard the scream too and had the same reaction as Theodore. She slowly got of bed and left the room, calling for Theodore.

"Theodore," She called out.

Theodore stopped just before the couch, nervous. Slowly, he approached the couch. As he turned to see if Alvin was there, he heard Eleanor call out his name. At the same time, there was a loud menacing growl from the front of the couch. Theodore froze in fear. Slowly, he turned like he was a robot with a broken bolt in his neck. What he saw had him staring in disbelief and terror.

Right next to him was a cross between a canine and a chipmunk. It was several feet taller than him, three to be exact. Which was a foot and a half taller than Simon. Its fur was feral looking and ruffled. Amber green eyes stared at him and lips were pull over its muzzle, revealing a mouth full of dagger like teeth. Its forelegs or arms were a cross between canine and chipmunk, while its legs were that of a canine. As was its tail, though it wasn't very long. Theodore knew this was Alvin because it was in a torn up red hoodie sweater that had the remnants of a capital A on it.

 _"A-Alvin. T-this can't be real. It can't be,"_ Theodore thought shaking his head. _"Y-you can't be. You just can't be. How did this happen? HOW?!"_

As Theodore stared at the beast that his brother now was, he didn't hear Eleanor call him again or the sound of her footsteps heading his way. Werewolf Alvin, however, did. His left ear twitched at the sound, but he made no moves to see what made it. No, his attention was focused solely on Theodore. Theodore gulped as those intense predatory eyes stared at him, rooting him to the spot. He couldn't move, he was far too scared and knew better. If he moved, he'd be overcome with the urge to run. If he ran, werewolf Alvin would chase him and he'd catch him. Then, Theodore would be dead by his brother's hands. He didn't want that. Not for him or Alvin.

Theodore gulped nervously. _"Come on Theodore, think!"_ He shouted to himself.

Werewolf Alvin took a step towards Theodore, sniffing the air before his lips pulled back into a snarl. Theodore shivered violently at the sound, a small whimper escaping him. Subconsciously, Theodore tilts his head to the side, baring his neck to Alvin and no longer looking him in the eyes. Werewolf Alvin could smell the fear coming off of him and had been pissed that he had the audacity to challenge him. Then, he turned submissive and whimpered fearfully. That made Werewolf Alvin relax lightly and stop snarling, still he approached Theodore, sniffing the air. He was confused as his prey before him smelled familiar to him like family - pack. But he didn't know who prey was. Yet, his nose and instincts weren't lying. Prey was pack.

He needed to learn his place then. Werewolf Alvin was alpha.

Without warning, Alvin pounced on Theodore knocking him down to the ground. Theodore hit the ground with a grunt, eyes closed, before he felt Alvin's teeth wrapped around his throat. Immediately, he tensed up and froze, muscles locked as he whimpered pitifully, tears gathering behind his closed eyes.

Alvin held his dagger like teeth around Theodore's neck, growling. He felt Theodore tense up and freeze, whimpers escaping his mouth. It pleased him that he learned his place without further instruction. With that taken care of, he removed his teeth from around Theodore's throat, but didn't get off of him. Theodore felt the teeth leave and relaxed a bit, now he really hoped Alvin would get off him and not attack him. But Alvin wasn't moving. He could feel him staring down at him and Theodore gulped nervously. Slowly, he opened his eyes and faced his werewolf brother, avoiding looking him directly in the eyes.

Alvin watched as his packmate was still somewhat nervous about him, but turned towards him - avoiding eye contact. That pleased him and made him crave more. It was a craving he had felt since he woke, but had put off having felt threaten, then hungry and challenged. He was still hungry, but no longer felt threaten or challenged and he really wanted what he crave more than food. He could hunt later anyway. Right now, he wanted to….mate. And he'd get what he wanted. Before he could make a move on Theodore a sharp and frightened gasp echoed in the silence, catching his and Theodore's attention.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Eleanor. Her eyes were wide and she had her hand over her mouth. She took a step back, trembling. Werewolf Alvin could smell her fear, it was rolling off her in waves making his mouth water and pupils dilate. Underneath the smell of fear, another scent hit his nose. Taking a deep breath, Alvin took in the scent once more. It was lingering arousal. The smell caused his craving to increase dramatically, pushing hunger to the side once more. In addition, he could smell the same coming off his packmate as well as renewed fear. Alvin tilted his head in confusion at the two.

Theodore felt like all his breath left him as saw Eleanor standing at the steps, frozen in fear. His heart felt like it plummeted to the bottom of his stomach as it twisted in knots and left his chest aching. _"No, no, no,"_ he thought desperately. _"Go back upstairs, Eleanor! Run!"_ Tears filled Theodore's wide eyes as fear filled him. If Alvin saw Eleanor as a threat or a meal, then he'd take her out and Theodore had no real hope of stopping him.

_"I-I….I have to do something!"_

"A-Alvin," Theodore spoke without meaning to.

Instantly, Alvin's attention snaps to flinches at the sudden movement, but doesn't try to escape. Alvin stares at him curiously, a little confused. Theodore gulped at Alvin's intense stare, still avoiding his eyes. Eleanor watched this unfold and felt her heart sink as the creature holding Theodore down turned towards him. Then, her eyes widen as her brain caught up with what Theodore called the beast.

Her eyes widen. _"A-Alvin?! That's Alvin?!"_ She thought shocked.

"A-Alvin," Theodore said once more. "F-focus. Focus on me."

Werewolf Alvin tilted his head at Theodore, not really understanding what he said but his name. Though, he understood his tone. Alvin's eyes glaze over a bit and his pupils sharpened to silts and grew as his eyes looked like they were beginning to glow. A heavy aura filled the air, nearly choking Eleanor and Theodore. It brought Eleanor to her knees, holding her throat and coughing. Theodore was doing the same under Alvin. Alvin didn't seem to notice or care as he stopped pinning Theodore down and moved down his body.

You see, Alvin wasn't really a werewolf. He was a lycan - the father of the werewolves. Lycans created werewolves by biting humans. Humans bitten by Lycans become werewolves similiar to that of the Wolfman from the 2010 film, while Lycans typically look like the werewolves from underworld or van helsing. Anyway, the difference between them is that lycans can only be killed by other lycans or an alpha werewolf. Werewolves on the other hand have a weakness to silver, fire, and will die if you sever their head from their shoulders and burn it. There's also the fact that Lycans are faster, stronger, and way more durable then their bitten counter parts. Unfortunately, they're so territorial that they begin wipping each other out. Add to the fact that they only one out of every a hundred people they bite may become a lycan - they nearly went extinct, if not for one thing. When a werewolf bites a family member of the same blood and is cured of his curse, but his sibling is not - his curse passes on to his sibling. As well as the curse of the one who bit him - if he was bitten and bit them back or bit someone else and was cured by being bitten back. This in turn turns the family member into an Alpha werewolf, then a Lycan. Alpha werewolves have red eyes, while Lycans have glowing amber green eyes with silted pupils. Showing off their more feral and instinctual nature.

In addition, Lycans can paralyze their prey with a stare and by releasing pheromones that make them freeze in fear. They can also release pheromones intended for mating. These pheromones increase arousal in their partner and reduce rational thought process. This is what Alvin was doing right now.

Theodore moaned as Alvin nosed his sheath were his cock was still at. Eleanor groaned as her body started to heat up and she felt herself start to get wet. Her eyes widen in shocked disbelief. _"W-what's going on? W-why...why am I..."_ Her thoughts are interrupted by an intense shudder ran through her body, making her moan against her will.

Theodore heard his girlfriend's moan and managed to turn his head in her direction to see what was happening to her. His eyes widen as he saw that she was the exact same state as him - aroused and gasping for air. _'W-what's happening...t-to u-us?'_ He thought.

Alvin continued to lick Theodore's sheath, tonguing the hole for where his cock was supposed to come out. Theodore gasped as he did, trembling and moaning. His paws gripped the rug under him tightly as his breathing picked up. Slowly, but surely as Alvin tongued his sheath, his cock started to emerge. As it did, Alvin switched from playing with his sheath to licking his furry balls up to his harden cock, lapping at the tip. Theodore gasped, moaning as he did so, his tiny claws tearing into the carpet. Eleanor withered and squirmed on the floor, fingering herself, despite not really wanting to. The heat she felt going through her was just too much for her to handle and she needed to relieve some of it. Touching herself helped, but she still felt so hot, like she was burning up and her pussy ached to be filled. Theodore was actually starting to feel the same way. His tailhole was clenching and unclenching repeatedly as a new wave of heat flushed through him. He moans from and again as Alvin licks the re-cum leaking from the slit of his now erect cock.

 _"T-this...I-it's...too much...n-not enough,"_ Eleanor thought referring to the heat being too much and her fingers not being enough. _"I-I-I...I n-n-nee-eed..."_ her eyes fall onto Alvin and Theodore and she licks her lips, a hungrily look in her glazed over eyes.

Theodore was in a similar state. He looked down at Alvin as the chipmunk turned lycan, slicked and sucked at his erect cock, bringing him more pleasure than he thought it would. But it wasn't enough. He ached to be filled, to feel his brother, his alpha inside he. He whines and whimpers at the mere thought. _"M-m-more,"_ he thought. _"I-I-I...I n-n-nee-eeddd..."_

 _"I need you, Alpha,"_ they thought in unison. _"I need you inside me. To mate me, Alpha."_

Alvin sucks on the tip of Theodore's cock, his tongue teasing the slit as he sniffed the air. He growls, smelling their arousal and need. His cock throbs from the smell, emerging from its sheath slowly, but surely. Theodore moans as he growls around the tip of his cock, making it vibrate and send pleasure shooting up his spine. He squirmed under Alvin, whining needily, wanting more. Alvin places a paw on his chest, letting his dick go with a pop and growls at him. Theodore whines, his ears folding down as he looked at Alvin with hungry, glazed over eyes.

"A-Alpha...p-please...m-m-more...please!" he begged.

Eleanor watched them panting heavily and moaning as she fingered herself. Alvin huffed, grumbling pleasantly as he was pleased by Theodore's submissive begging and nuzzles him briefly. Then, he backs up, nudging Theodore's thigh, growling and snapping his head to the right. It didn't look like it made any real sense, but it did to Theodore's foggy mind. He quickly rolls over onto all fours as ordered, looking at Alvin needily and whines at him, begging. Alvin grumbles pleased once more, his nine and a half inch cock leaking pre-cum as he mounts Theodore. He humps his brother's ass, whining in pleasure, his cock rubbing against Theodore's hole. He whines, grinding back against Alvin, rocking his back into him. Alvin growls, panting lightly and pushes into Theodore. Theodore gasps, clutching the carpet, his small claws tearing into it once more. He hisses as Alvin's cock pushes into his virgin ass, roughly and steadily, spreading him open. Alvin growls, letting out a whining moan in pleasure at Theodore's tight ass hugging his cock. He thrusts into his brother, pushing more of his cock into him each time. Eleanor watches transfixed, wanting badly to join them, but couldn't bring herself to move. She claws at her clothes, they suddenly felt tight and uncomfortable. She had to get them off. Now!

Alvin growls, pushing all of is cock into Theodore, causing his brother to whine in pain and whimper. Alvin leans down and nuzzles him, licking his cheek. Theodore sighs as Alvin stops moving, finally feeling all of his Alpha's cock inside him. It felt wonderful for him to be filled by his Alpha, despite the pain. When Alvin nuzzled and licked his cheek, he blushed and nuzzled him back, rocking back into him. Both of them gasp and Theodore moans, while Alvin growls in pleasure. He starts thrusting slowly into his little brother, picking up speed as he goes. Theodore moans and whimpers under him, enjoying being fucked by his older brother. His Alpha. Alvin growls, letting out moaning whines as he fucks his new bitch mate. Meanwhile, Eleanor was tearing her clothes off. Luckily, she had more of the same outfit as the one she was currently wearing.

Theodore moans thrusts back against Alvin, meeting his hips each time. His cock was dripping pre-cum as his brother and Alpha fucks him roughly. Alvin growls biting down on his shoulder as he fucks him. Theodore gasps, moaning as he's bitten and Alvin starts fucking him harder and faster. Eleanor finally torn off all her clothes, sighing in relief. She watched as her boyfriend and would be mate was fucked my his brother and her Alpha. Now, if she was in her right mind, she would've been upset, but all she was is horny and craving relief badly. She pants, crawling an all fours over to them. Alvin didn't pay her any mind as he was fucking his first bitch-mate, rather roughly, slamming his hips into Theodore's. Theodore laid limp under him as his cock stretched out his insides and made his body explode with pleasure as Alvin kept rubbing against his prostate as he fucked him. Drool dripped out his mouth as he laid their, tongue hanging out his mouth and moaning like a bitch in heat. Alvin lets out another whining moan, speeding up his thrusts and panting as he got closer to cumming, his cock throbbing violently inside Theodore's ass.

Theodore could feel him throbbing and eageredly thrust back against faster, meeting his thrusts harder, making a resounding smack each time their hips met. Alvin growls, his claws digging into Theodore's hips as he reaches the edge. Eleanor sniffs the air taking in their arousal as she gets closer, loving the smell of their combined musk. She pants, stopping behind Alvin and sniffs her Alpha's ass, licking it. Alvin looks back at her, refusing to stop fucking Theodore. He growls at her and she looks up at him, whining and panting, licking his asshole. he whines, shuddering and huffs, content to let her continue, facing Theodore once more. Realizing she got permission, Eleanor smiles and starts eating her Alpha's ass eageredly, pushing her deep into him. He whine-moans, panting and fucks Theodore harder, starting to burse his ass and hips. Theodore didn't mind or feel the pain, too overcome with pleasure.

"Aahhhh~ A-a-Alpha!~" Theodore gasped out, moaning. "Nhmmmm~ Ahhhh~"

Alvin growls in pleasure as Eleanor ate him out and he felt Theodore tighten around his cock as he moaned for him. H growls , panting and slams his hips into Theodore three good times as hard as he can, making his little brother moan under him and jump with each thrusts. Then, he buried himself all the way into him, cumming deep inside him and painting his walls white with his cum. Theodore gasps, moaning lowly, but long. His tongue hung out his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Alvin's warm seed splash into him, swimming deeper into his ass and sliding along his walls. He cums from his own cock at the same time, cum splattering all over the carpet in thick, hot spurts as his cock jerked repeatedly. Alvin thrusted into slowly through his orgasm, his hips hitting Theodore's ass hard as he pants. Theodore trembles under him shaking in pleasure, before going limp as he passes out.

Alvin grinds against Theodore, making sure his cum is deep inside his new bitch-mate, before pulling out. This forced Eleanor to stop eating his delicious ass, well she thought it was delicious in her lust crazed state, and back up. He pulls out of Theodore with a pop and a sigh, some cum gushing out of him and running down his legs. Alvin let's him go and Theodore falls onto his side, breathing softly with a small smile on his face. Alvin leans over him, licking the blood out of his fur from the wound he left when he bit him. Then, he turns to Eleanor, who stared at him with a pout o her face. She was unhappy that her treat was taken from her, but the hunger for more was still in her eyes and she squeezed her thighs together, rubbing them together as she breathed heavily. Alvin could smell her rising arousal and taste her hunger. He grows and falls upon her, licking and nibbling at her neck. Eleanor bares her neck eageredly, groaning and shivering in pleasure as he attacked her neck.

Alvin licks and nibbles down her neck, his cock slowly re-hardening. He licks down to her breast, nipping her collarbone as he does, and licks her left nipple. Eleanor moans, biting her lip and arches her back, pushing her breast against Alvin's mouth more. Alvin growls around her nipple, making her gasps and moan louder from the vibrations she felt. He pulls back, fully hard now, rubbing his cock against her pussy. She whimpers, spreading her legs and her lips, begging him with her eyes for him to take her already. He rubs himself against her pussy a few more times, enjoying the sounds of her whimpers and whining, begging - before thrusting into her all in one go. She gasps in pain, hissing as he shatters her hymen in one thrust, tears leaving her eye as she bites her lip to keep from crying out. Alvin whined satisfied as he finally mating his second bitch. All he needed to now was cum inside her and mark her as his. With that in mind, he started thrusting into Eleanor roughly and fast. Luckily, by now she had adjusted to his size and he pain had faded. She moaned as her Alpha begin to finally fuck, only feeling slight discomfort that was fading fast.

"Y-yessss~ Ahhhhh~ Alpha~" she moan as he pounded her pussy with no remorse.

Alvin growls, thrusting into Eleanor harder as her pussy squeezes his cock tighter, hugging him nicely. He enjoyed her soft, wet warmth hugging his dick so tightly, whining in pleasure as he speeds up his thrusts. Eleanor lies beneath him, moaning in pleasure constantly as he fucks her once virgin pussy. With every thrusts he made, her body jerked up, sliding against the carpet as he fucked her. Her tongue hung out her mouth as he pounded her pussy, growling and letting out moaning whines. Eleanor's breathing picked up fast as Alvin fucked her, her pussy squeezing him tighter and tighter. She had teased herself to near orgasm earlier, but couldn't push herself over the edge. It had died down a bit as she ate Alvin out, but now she could feel herself rapidly approaching completion.

"Nhmmmm~ F-f-fuckkkk!~ A-Alvin! Alpha!~ Aaaahhhh~ M-more! Please! HARDER!~" she begged moaning loudly.

Alvin growls, abiding by her wish and slams his hips into hers harder. Like her would be mate and boyfriend, she was gonna be bruised and sore later in the morning. He growls again, leaning forward and biting down onto her shoulder. She gasps, moaning silently as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she came, her tongue hanging out her mouth. He body twitched as she came and Alvin kept fucking her through her orgasm. Doing so had her cumming with mini-orgasms after orgasms, it was like a never ending train of pleasure. She passed out from sensory overload just as he thrusted into her one last time, growling and came deep within her, his cum splashes against her walls and womb. The stayed there for a bit just, grinding into her as she moan softly even unconscious, before pulling out.

He licked her mark clean like he did Theodore, grumbling happily, huffing. He had both his attend bitch-mates now and was content with the need to fuck them in submission and mate them - binding them to him. They were his now and forever. His stomach growls, reminding him of the original hungry before he saw his first bitch-mate. he grabs Theodore and lays him next to Eleanor, making sure they were well hidden and comfortable. Once they were, he jump through the living room window, shattering the glass. He lands on the ground, shaking the glass out his fur and throws his head back, howling into the night at the moon, before running off in down the street in search of his first meal for tonight and one to share with his bitch mates. After all an Alpha and Mate must take care of their own.

**End?**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, this is the end. It's just a one-shot. Nothing more. Felt the need to write it as it wouldn't get out of my head. I always wanted a werewolf Alvin fanfic, as I love Alvin and The Chipmucks and werewolves, but there were none. So, I made one. Coincidentally, I also want a AlvinxTheodorexEleanor fanfic and I've seen none of those either. So, they became one and the same. Not the exact way I wanted, but good enough. I'm satisfied with.  
> P.S: If anyone wants to do a continuation of this fic or another version, feel free to do so. I wouldn't mind. All I ask is that you credit me and let me know you're doing so. That's all. If no one does, that's fine too. Hehe. :)


End file.
